Dating
by Thedoctor'sassistant14
Summary: Molly Hooper's going on a date, and Sherlock's not so sure about it... post reichenbach.
1. Chapter 1

_Dating_

Molly shuffled awkwardly into her flat, shopping bags weighing down heavily on her weak arms. She dropped them on the kitchen table and rubbed her aching wrists. She looked around her flat, science equipment littered the tables and shelves, detective books scattered across the floor. She could see two of the empty takeaway boxes by the sofa, and one of his shirts lying screwed up by the TV. She really needed to tidy up. Molly sighed; living with Sherlock Holmes was defiantly hard.

He was nowhere in sight however, probably up on the roof or in the bathroom. Molly sighed again and started to unpack the bags. It had been 2 months since Sherlock had "died" and he was still living with her. He was moody, rude and child-like at times but she had gotten used to him. She knew a lot more about him now and he was easier to be around. She didn't worry so much and got on with life just like she used to, apart from a couple of obvious changes of course.

Slipping off into a daydream Molly hummed quietly as she moved around the kitchen, not noticing the curly haired detective slip into the room. "Molly, have you got any cereal?" he asked bluntly, sitting down on a chair. Molly whipped round, her hand flying to her chest as she dropped the milk to the floor "Sherlock!" she scorned, picking it up, "For god's sake stop creeping up on me like that!"

"I didn't creep up on you, I merely walked into the room and asked you a question...Have you got any cereal by the way?" Molly glared at him, "Yes, I have" she growled, turning away from him again. Sherlock chuckled lightly and lay down, closing his eyes. "And what have we got for dinner tonight" he added, yawning. "I don't know I'm not here tonight" Molly smiled, putting the last of the shopping away.

Sherlock's eyes snapped open, "Why?" he asked in annoyance; Molly was always in on a Tuesday night. "I have a date" Molly replied, turning her head to the side and looking in the cupboard, she could have sworn she had brought about 20 chocolate bars yesterday.

Sherlock sat up and turned his head to face her, "A _date" _he said to himself, Molly never went on dates, she stayed at home with him. They watched the television together and she always fell asleep half way the through the 10 o'clock news. She didn't do _dates_. "Why are you going on a date?" he demanded getting up. "Oh it's just this guy from work, he asked if I wanted to go out with him to some restaurant in Soho" she said, still staring into the cupboard. "Did you eat all those chocolate bars I brought yesterday?"

Sherlock clenched his jaw, some _guy_ from work; he could be a serial killer for all she knew! She had dated Moriarity; she needed to be more careful choosing who she went out with. Why was she going on a date anyway! All the restaurants in Soho were horrible, Molly was far better off staying in the flat with him.

"Yes I did, but why are…" Molly cut him off, slamming the cupboard door. "_All _of them! You ate every single one!" Sherlock shuffled his feet, "Yes, but Molly why…" Molly interrupted him again, "I can't believe you ate them _all!_ Didn't you think to save me just one! Sherlock I've told you before…"

Sherlock looked down, why was Molly getting so annoyed about chocolate bars? She had to give him answers, that was more important. Although, it would have been nice for him to have saved her at least one. "Molly, I'm sorry" he interjected before she threw something at him. "I should have saved you one, I was being a pig, do forgive me" he watched as her eyes softened, her face lost its tension. For Sherlock, an apology was enough.

"Ok" she said quietly, "Just please make sure you don't do it again" She waved him off and started to walk towards her bedroom. "Where are you going?" Sherlock called after her; "To get ready for my date!" she called back. Sherlock rushed passed her, "Why?" he asked, slipping in front of her and blocking her bedroom door, "Because I need to get ready" she said slowly, like she was talking to a child. "No, I mean why are you going on a _date_?" Molly shook her head, "Sherlock I told you, Tim is taking me to a restaurant in Soho, and he's picking me up at 7:00 so I need to get dressed _now_" she tried to push past him, but he wasn't budging.

"Tim" Sherlock scoffed; Molly was leaving the flat for a man named Tim. Sherlock could tell he was dull already. "Yes Tim, now Sherlock please move!"

He still wasn't moving. Molly wondered why, she thought he would be happy to have her out of the flat. She always fell asleep during the 10 o'clock news on a Tuesday and it probably annoyed him. She had to get ready soon or she would be late, and she hated being late for anything. She hadn't had a date in ages either, what with Sherlock milling about the place. So she wanted to look nice for Tim. He was sweet, and she was actually quite excited to go out with him. Now Sherlock was ruining it.

Molly tugged at Sherlock's arm "Please Sherlock! Why won't you let me get ready!" She whined. Sherlock winced, why wasn't he letting her get ready? She could go out if she wanted; it was her life after all. He wanted her to stay in, so he could be with her. He could talk to her about her day and snuggle up with her on the sofa. Sherlock mentally shook himself; he did not just say _snuggle. _Sherlock Holmes did not snuggle with anyone, especially not Molly Hooper. It was true though, he didn't want to be alone tonight, and he enjoyed spending time with Molly, as much as he hated to admit it. But there was a niggling, a little thought in the back of his mind that wouldn't go away; he was _jealous, _jealous of Molly going out with that _man. _He couldn't stand the thought of them together, holding hands, leaning in close to each other. Anger boiled in the pit of his stomach.

He couldn't think like this, it wasn't right, it wasn't him. He had been stuck inside for too long…yes, that was it. He was not jealous of Molly and her date, he was just thinking into things too much. Molly Hooper was just his flatmate. Nothing else. He didn't even want her as his flatmate, it's only because she helped him die and he couldn't tell John. Or he would still be in 221B right now.

"Sherlock!" Molly screeched, snapping him out of his daze, he looked down at her, her face was red, her eyes stressed, her hair ruffled where she had pulled her hands through it desperately. He chuckled at her, she looked pretty… no! Not pretty, he didn't think she was pretty. She just looked annoyed, very annoyed.

Sherlock let go of the doorframe, causing her to crash into his chest. He breathed in quickly. Molly pushed away from him and his smile dropped. "For Christ's sake Sherlock! What the hell!"

"I just…umm…apologies, I should have let you through" Sherlock muttered. "Yes! You should have!" Molly said angrily, "if I'm late I'm blaming you Sherlock!" she shut the door on him and Sherlock sighed, leaning against it. "You're still going then" he mumbled quietly. The niggling thought was back again and he stepped away, frowning as he walked back to the sofa and lay down again. Closing his eyes he saw Molly's face, smiling through the darkness. Groaning loudly he turned over and buried his head in a pillow. He knew it was going to be a _very_ long night.

**I really hoped you like that chapter, I think I'm going to make one or two more. So please review! I really need some feedback on this story so I know you want more! The next chapter will probably be up tomorrow, thank you! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

_Dating_

Molly shut the door and turned to face her mirror, she needed to get ready, and fast. Shrugging off her work clothes she walked to her wardrobe, opening it she flicked through her dresses until she found the one she had been saving for a special occasion. Turning back to her mirror she put the dress up against herself, it would do.

Slipping her arms through the sleeves she shook the dress on and smiled at her reflection. She did look good actually. Turning to the side she studied herself more, she looked _really_ good. Grinning she sat down and started to straighten her hair. Molly thought back to Sherlock in the doorway, not letting her pass. She looked at herself and wondered what he would say when she came out of her bedroom. He probably wouldn't even bat an eyelid, he never did. She still had feelings for him, feelings that bubbled and fizzed whenever he touched her accidentally, or when she saw him sleeping peacefully on the sofa.

Molly sighed deeply; she shouldn't still feel like this. She knew that he would never feel the same; she just had to push it to the back of her mind. She started on her makeup. Slicking on mascara she thought about how the date would turn out, Tim would be sweet and polite, and it would be nice to get to know him more. She knew that he would say something about what she was wearing, and she smiled thinking about what compliment he would give her. She just hoped he wouldn't want to come back inside the flat.

Finishing off her makeup she stood up and looked at her finished form. She looked a lot better than she thought she would. Realising that she had left her lipstick in the living room she turned to open the door, fingers clutching the handle. She breathed in slowly and paced herself, before wrenching the door open and stepping into the harsh glare of the rooms light.

Sherlock was lying on the sofa and didn't even glance up at Molly as she entered the room. He could smell the sweet perfume she had sprayed on as she drifted past him; he turned over but still didn't open his eyes. She'd obviously put it on to impress _Tim_. "Sherlock" Molly said, nudging him lightly. "Mmph" he answered waving his hand at her. Molly huffed and crossed her arms "Sherlock I'm going out soon, I won't be back late"

Sherlock sat up and rubbed his eyes, opening them slightly he saw a flash of red, and it took him a couple of seconds to realise it was Molly. Sherlock's eyes widened as they darted over her body. Her dress was a deep red, short, tight and very low cut. He gulped. She looked stunning. Her hair was straightened and her makeup was immaculately put on, her blusher showing off her cheekbones and her eyeliner showing off her chocolate brown orbs. He smiled and restrained himself from going up to her and slipping his arms around her waist. There was no denying that Molly Hooper was indeed very beautiful. Sherlock watched as she coated her lips in red lipstick, his eyes lingered on them.

Sherlock Holmes did not do feelings. He certainly did not feel anything for Molly Hooper, but right then, in that moment. He realised that in the two months he had been living with her, he had started to feel things he never thought he could. He c_ared_ about Molly. He cared about what she thought of his past, about him. He cared if she was sick, or if she had a bad day at work.

Sherlock _worried_ about her. He worried if she came home late, or if she was in a bad mood. He worried about where she was and what she was doing.

Finally, Sherlock _missed _her. He missed her when she was at work, or when she was out with her friends. He would miss her laugh, her smile, her pretty face, even if she was only in the room next door. Sherlock was in denial, he knew that now. Molly had always loved him and he had always put her down, always knew that he would never love her back, But he was starting too, and that scared him so much he could barely breathe. He was starting to fall for Molly. Dull, stammering Molly Hooper from the morgue. But that was the thing, that wasn't her anymore, she wasn't' dull, he knew everything about her, and she didn't stammer, she spoke to him normally and confidently now.

He was falling for her hard, and she didn't even know it. He thought of her and her date and his blood boiled. He couldn't let her leave, she had to stay. Sherlock didn't want to love anyone but he was beginning to love Molly, and even though that scared him, he didn't care. He just couldn't let her go.

Molly turned to face Sherlock, he was staring at her and she blushed, "Sherlock, he'll be here soon" she said looking down at her feet. She hated how he still had that effect on her. Sherlock stayed still, not knowing what to do or say. His heart jumped, he always knew what to do or say, in every situation.

Molly looked at herself one more time in the mirror, fluffing her hair a bit and pouting slightly. She looked over at Sherlock who sat on the sofa still, not moving. She bit her lip and let her hands fall to her sides. She didn't know why she was going to ask, he'd probably say that she looked stupid, or fat. She didn't care though, she needed a second opinion and right now Sherlock was the only one around. "Sherlock?" she asked twiddling with her hair "do I look alright?"

Sherlock's gaze was broken, he looked up at Molly playing with her hair, she looked so innocent, but yet so fiery in that dress of hers. Alright? She looked amazing. He stood up and circled around her, she looked at him, her eyebrows raised, "Actually Sherlock, don't answer that" she said shifting away from him. She didn't like that he was deducing her, it made her squirm.

Molly walked away to her bedroom to get her purse, this was Sherlock's only chance to say something to her, or she wouldn't know how stunning she actually looked tonight. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. Then the moment was lost and Molly scuttled back into the room clutching her purse. "I didn't think I would be able to find this one!" she smiled, slipping on her heels. Sherlock realised how slender her legs looked and kicked himself for not saying anything. Why was he acting like this? Oh right, he was falling in love. Not being able to talk properly was one of the supposed signs of it.

An awkward silence fell over them both as Molly clicked about in her heels and glanced up at the clock every so often. Sherlock was getting agitated; he was in the same spot that he had been in when Molly had gone to her room, and he was watching her bustling about. She seemed happy and it tainted his mood.

Molly hummed lightly and fixed herself a drink of water, she was glad she was going out, even though Sherlock was in a weird mood and she wanted to question him on it. She considered staying but then discarded the thought, he didn't want her around, and he hadn't said anything to her since she had left her room after getting dressed. She looked up at the clock again; Tim would be at the flat soon.

The doorbell rang; Molly grinned and slinked towards the door. Sherlock couldn't take it any longer "You look beautiful!" he called after her. Molly froze, her fingers inches from the handle. He had never called her that before, he had never even called her pretty. Her heart fluttered and she laughed lightly, Sherlock Holmes had said she was beautiful, and he wasn't being sarcastic or mean. Somehow she knew that he meant it.

"Really?" she whispered looking over at him, his legs moved across to her before he could even think of what to do. His hand cupped her cheek and his body moved close to hers, "Yes, the most beautiful women I have ever laid eyes on" he breathed, and it was true, every word of it. She was the most beautiful women he had seen, even more beautiful than _the _women.

Molly's legs felt weak as he traced his fingers along her jawline, this was not happening, not when she had a date right outside the door. " Your funny and sweet, and caring kind" he went on, "These last two months I've seen you in a whole different light Molly Hooper" he whispered, Molly's stomach flipped. "You've always loved me, and I think… I think I'm starting to fall for you" Molly's eyes widened, this was not real, it was all a dream. Sherlock would never say these things, not to anyone, let alone her. He was a sociopath; he didn't fall for women, or men for that matter. She gazed up at him, his eyes were glazed, his face full of emotion. His other arm snaked around her waist and Molly squealed slightly, nope, this was defiantly _not_ a dream.

Sherlock chuckled as Molly squealed; a smile crept onto his face, Molly was taking this well. He brushed a strand of hair away from her face and pressed her body against the wall. "But you don't even like me" she squeaked. Sherlock stared at her, "Molly, don't be so stupid. How can I resist a girl that wears a lab coat?" Molly let out a choked laugh and stroked his cheek, he was quite beautiful himself.

Sherlock lifted her chin and ducked his head, letting his lips brush against hers and slowly letting them melt into each other. He pulled her closer and ran his fingers through her long brown hair as she clutched desperately onto his shirt. He moaned against her mouth and parted his lips, letting her tongue slip through and roam around his mouth. It was the most amazing kiss she had ever been given, he tasted so different to what she had expected, and as the kiss deepened she craved him more and more.

Sherlock's head was spinning, he had never kissed a woman before and he could say for a fact that Molly Hooper was brilliant at it. He didn't want it to end, his hands roamed around her body and adrenaline pumped through his veins.

The doorbell rang again and they jumped apart. Sherlock scowled and glanced at Molly who was grinning wildly. Lipstick was smeared across both their faces and they rubbed at their mouths quickly. "Don't go" Sherlock whispered to her, hugging her from behind. "I have too" she smiled, sadly peeling him away "I can't let him down"

"But…" Sherlock protested, catching her wrist. "After everything that has just happened?" Molly bit her lip, "You'll still be here when I get back, and we'll both still feel the same" she explained, fiddling with his collar. "Give me a second!" she yelled through the door.

He cradled her cheek in his hand "I really hope you have a bad time" he joked. Molly laughed, "Thanks" she said sarcastically. Sherlock kissed her hair, "Goodbye Molly" he mumbled into it. "I'm not leaving the country Sherlock" she taunted, but she ruffled his own hair "I won't be late"

Stepping away from him she let out a breath, "I can't believe all of that has just happened" she said aloud, her face glowing. She turned away and opened the door. Smiling brightly she kissed Tim on the cheek and walked out into the hallway, muttering excuses and shutting the door behind her. Sherlock watched her go and felt a pang of jealousy; sliding down the wall he pulled his knees to his chest, "I can't believe it either" he sighed, resting his head in his hands. He missed her already. Oh god, she really was turning him soft. But who would have thought Molly Hooper would be the one to break his heart of stone?

**Sorry for the really cheesy ending! I hope that was ok! Please, please, please review! I really want your feedback :) thank you! **


End file.
